


"I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips" - Kagehina Oneshot

by Cl7250



Series: Kagehina Works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl7250/pseuds/Cl7250
Summary: Tobio realized that he doesn't want to be friends with Hinata, he wants to be his boyfriend.(Quote is from the song "I wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in red. I know, its a song about lesbians, but it still shows my point.)





	"I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips" - Kagehina Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written on this website before, only Wattpad, and I have some experience writing fanfiction, but not with Kagehina. So be patient with me... Also, I'm still trying to figure out the first name, last name thing so I'm going to switch between the two when it comes to character names if you don't mind oops... Also please love this, I'm scared to post this lol

Tobio felt like his feet were cinderblocks. His eyes hurt from being open for too long. Luckily, no one caught on that he didn't get enough sleep last night. He was trying to be himself, but he just wanted to lay on the cold floor and take a nap. 

His mother, when he got up for morning practice, notices his fatigue as he was walking down the stairs. She hugged him sweetly and then squeezed him for good measure before letting him go. She was a tall woman, just like him. But, all his facial features reminded his mother of his father. His sinister smile and his odd eyes. His father was quirky, just like Tobio, and his mother said that's why she loved him.

He never met him, so he wasn't as upset as his mother, but he though his mother always did a good job as a single parent. He and his mom survived in harmony, though they bickered at times. She understood the weird things he did because his father did them too.

She offered to let him stay home or to get some rest in and then go to school, but he declined. She rose an eyebrow at this, and he smiled softly. He wanted to see Hinata today. He knew Hinata would meet him down the street from the gym and would race him to the front doors. Kageyama would let him win as he has been for the past week, but not by much. He wanted Hinata to be happy, so he tried his best.

-

He tossed to Tanaka. Tanaka spiked the ball to the opposite side, hard, and he watched Tsukki's hand bend with the ball force. He winced quietly, but Tsukki was unphased, and the ball ricocheted to their side of the net. Tanaka pouted, but went back to his spot and continued, so did Tobio. 

Hinata was upfront, as another blocker and spiker for their side. They were uneven, as some of the other team members were off practicing in their own way. Yamaguchi was talking to coach Ukai, who decided to show up to improve Yama's skills in serving. On the other side, Daichi and Sugawara talking domestically on the bench. Hinata waved to them, Daichi beamed and Sugawara waved back, Tobio smiled too.

They soon stopped practicing as Suga explained that it was thirty minutes until the bell for homeroom went off, and they told them to go get ready for class. Hinata waiting for Tobio at the front of the locker room.

"Wasn't today practicing cool Tobio!"

"You say it's cool every day, boke..."

"What! Today was awesome!"

Kageyama chuckled as Asahi murmured about wanting to have that much happiness too, and Hinata smiled on. Tobio stood next to him as they changed into their uniforms, and his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his skin and break his ribcage. 

He glanced as Hinata's bare back as he turned to talk to Noya about his classes, his shoulder hunched over as he ranted about math and how confusing it was. Kageyama's hand clenched as he thought of running his fingers up Hinata's spine, feeling every bump on his cool skin. He looked at the masses of freckles on his shoulders, typical for a ginger, but still beautiful as ever.

He felt something jab into his stomach, and he turned quickly. Daichi chuckled at him quietly, and Kageyama turned his head to look into his locker. He put the top of his uniform on and waited for Hinata to pull his fully over his head. 

Kageyama flushed as he helped him pull it over him, it was a little too tight for him, but his parents didn't have enough money to get him one just because it was a little too tight around the shoulders.

They walked out, Hinata started murmuring about something, but Kageyama didn't hear.

"What?"

"I said that Daichi and Suga are very domestic around each other. It's like they are already married!"

"Already?"

"Yeah! They're totally going to get married when they're older!"

Kageyama sighs, "Probably. It would be nice if I knew I had someone like that.."

"Ye-Yeah,"Hinata stutters, looking down at his shoes while he is walking, "Probably one of those girls who always show up to our games..."

"What girls?"

"Y'know, there are always these four girls sitting in the stands at every game we have...."

"Maybe they just like volleyball... I've never seen them.."Kageyama replies, confused.

"They like to stare at you and Tsukki. Tanaka gets very jealous.."Hinata laughs awkwardly, and goes silent.

"Sounds like Tanaka."Kageyama reminds himself to look for these girls when he plays. He'd never seen them. 

Their conversation goes awkwardly silent, both unsure what to say next. Hinata's eyes move around like a pin-ball machine, looking for the nearest exit. 

Kageyama grabs at his arm and he jumps, looking at him. The boy with Raven colored hair chuckles at him.

"I'm at my class...See you at practice?"

"Yeah, see you at practice.."Hinata scurries away after Kageyama turns his head, down the hall to his class. 

-

Hinata's heart was jumping out of his chest, his stomach started to feel sour. Everything felt sour. He knew that conversation was awkward, but Kageyama was unfazed by it. Or he was and Hinata couldn't tell. 

Kageyama was doing weird thing lately. He would holding open doors for Hinata, or put his hand on the boy's shoulder. It felt nice, almost like the domestic bliss that he mentioned Daichi and Suga had. 

But he also had been letting Hinata win. He knew he was, and Hinata didn't like it. He didn't know why, Kageyama usually put up a fight, but now he doesn't. It didn't seem as fun anymore...

Maybe Kageyama was just tired. Maybe Kageyama wasn't aware of all these things that he was doing. Maybe Hinata was just being hopeful and paranoid. 

Noya always told him how Kageyama looked like when he was around him. How 'blushy' and 'smiley' he was. Noya wasn't good at describing things either, so Hinata just thought it was because Kageyama was enjoying playing volleyball.

He started, during math of course, remember things that what Noya and Tanaka have been saying. He had told Noya about his crush on Kageyama, and Noya says he already knew, and it was 'chill'.

Tanaka joined in, of course, saying how red Hinata got around Kageyama, and Noya agreed. So, Hinata turned red. He looked away stubbornly, and Tanaka cooed.

"Kageyama is totally gay for you!"Noya exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Just...the look on his face."Noya replied, Tanaka nodded.

"Thanks...You help, so much."Hinata said sarcastically, Tanaka huffed.

"How can your amazing Senpai's help you then?"Noya bragged and wondered.

"We will teach you how to hit on him!"

"No."

"WHY?!"Tanaka whined.

"I don't need help from you Senpais!!!"

Tanaka threw himself on Noya, and pretended to sob, "But....We want to help!"

"Fine..."

They cheered, and Hinata became increasingly nervous as time passes with his life in their hands.

-

First, Hinata tried to be touchy, like Kageyama, but it was difficult. Kageyama was always on the move, or appeared unfazed.

"Ask him out to lunch!!!"Noya exclaimed, one day during practice.

He did, and Kageyama sat in silence while munching on rice. He smiled the whole time though, and thanked Hinata at the end.

"Why don't you just tell him???"Tanaka asked.

"I'm afraid..."

"Why?"Noya asked, head resting in his hands.

"What if he doesn't like me back? What if he says I'm a faggot and never talks to me again? What if he tells everyone, and nobody will be friends with me anymore??"Hinata choked on his words, and Noya sighed.

"We'll always be here. Tanaka loves you no matter what, and I'm bi, so I can't hate anyone for being gay, that wouldn't make sense..."Noya mumbled off.

Hinata smiled and nodded, and Tanaka smiled. 

At least he had these idiots to keep him company.

-

Kageyama was confused about Hinata mentioning these girls he'd never seen, but it suddenly gave him a boost of confidence.

He didn't know that people like-liked him. He always thought he looked scary or miserable, so he was unlikable. He wished to be like Daichi, who seemed to have his shit together, or Suga, who was genuinely a good person. 

He could never imagine being like them, so flawless and likable. He always felt so insecure about his appearance and personality, and he knew it wouldn't go away, so he stuck with it.

It was after school, and practice had just started. Hinata, unlike this morning during practice, stuck to his side like he was glued to him.

Kageyama hid his obvious blush, but talked contently to Hinata about volleyball and his sister, who was soon going into 3rd grade. (Idk about school in Japan, so I'll just used my terms...sorry)

"Do you ant to come over after practice?" Hinata proposed, after he hit a bumped a ball that Kageyama tossed.

"Sure, my mom doesn't mind."

They talked randomly for the rest of practice, and Kageyama smiled the whole time.

-

They walked home, Hinata pressed to his side because on chill of the breeze during the night. It was a Friday, and Kageyama had extra clothes, so it was a perfect night to stay the night at Hinata's.

He was greeted enthusiastically by Hinata's sister, who climbed all over him and hugged his leg. He did not know why Hinata's family liked him, but it made him feel like he had another home.

Hinata's mom smiled at him, and Kageyama waved back. Hinata's father was yet to be home, and his mom was still in her work clothes.

The odd couple walked up the stairs, pushing at each other and yelling. His sister yelled too, thinking she should join in.

Hinata rushed in, and Kageyama closed the door behind him.

-

"You let me win again..."Hinata murmured. 

He was sat on the bed, with no shirt on and a frown. Kageyama found it odd that Hinata wore no shirt when he was home, but he enjoyed what he could get and didn't complain. 

"What do you mean?"Kageyama played stupid, and thought he did well.

"You always let me win now, it's boring!!"Hinata huffed.

"No I don't!"

"What's going on Kageyama?"Hinata asked as Kageyama laid down on the bed.

"Nothing, boke!"Kageyama snapped.

"Now is not the time, Kageyama. Tell me the truth, please.."

"So what if I let you win! Maybe I just want you to be happy!"

"It gets boring after a while, it's like having no competition. It more interesting if you try!"

"I am trying, Hinata!"Kageyama yelled.

Silence.

"Are you depressed, Tobio?"Hinata said darkly, tension filling the room.

Kageyama sputtered, he wasn't. He did get sad sometimes, but he could never say it was an illness.

"No, Hinata, I am NOT depressed.."

"Then what's wrong??"

"You really thought I was depressed?"

"It was either that or something else..."

"Which is???"

"Uhhh...."

"Tell me, Hinata."

"It's pretty bad."Hinata squeaked, hiding his face in his hands.

"I think the first was pretty bad. You weren't even close."

"Well I know your dad died and stuff so I thought-"

"Hinata...Just tell me.."

"I thought.."

Silence.

"That you maybe, might have, sort of liked me.."Hinata said softly.

Kageyama's eyes widen, and then he cleared his face.

"What if...I did?"

Hinata went silent, again, and he removed his head from his hands and looked at Kageyama.

"Really?"

"Yes really..."Kageyama sighed, tensing up.

"Oh, that's good!"Hinata said, smiling.

"What?"

"Really good, really really good.."

"Hinata? Shouyou?"

"It would have been really awkward if you didn't, because I like you, a lot, too.."

Kageyama hugged Hinata from his side, and rested his chin on his head. Hinata hugged back, embracing the smell of Kageyama cologne.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah, please."

Kageyama pressed their lips shyly, and Hinata sighed, he pressed back, and moved his lips. Soon, so did Kageyama. Hinata ran his hands down Kageyama's back as Kageyama played with Hinata's orange bush-like hair. 

Hinata pulled back first, and Kageyama sighed. He rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Noya would be so proud of me."

"Why?"

"He calls me his little gay prodigy. He was trying to help me tell you that I liked you."

"You shouldn't have done that. They're never going to let go."

"I didn't even tell you Tanaka was in on this..."

"I know he is, you don't have to tell me."

Hinata laid down on the bed and Kageyama joined as they laughed. Kageyama pulled Hinata so his chest, and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Isn't Noya dating Asahi?"Kageyama asked.

"I don't know, he just says he's the hottest guy on the team."

"Interesting"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was pretty ok. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
